Hermione Granger: Agent secret un peu spéciale
by Emmawatson05
Summary: C'est le jour des 11 ans d'Hermione. Pour l'occasion, ses parents et elle se rendent dans un parc d'attraction. Mais sur une certaine attraction, la vie d'Hermione va être bouleversée au plus haut point.
1. Chapter 1

C'est bon. Aujourd'hui j'avais 11 ans. Enfin ! J'ai crus que cela n'arriverait jamais, que je ne grandirait plus, et que je plafonnerai en école primaire (Nda : En Angleterre, _primary school_, de 5 à 11 ans.)

J'enfilai une veste légère, et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre mes parents. Il était dans la cuisine, entrain de prendre tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner. En me voyant, mes parents se levèrent d'un coup, et mon père, un peu maladroit, renversa malencontreusement sa tasse de café brulant. Il nettoya les dégâts en se confondant en excuse devant le regard sévère de ma mère qui avait fait le ménage à fond la veille.

Bref. Après cela, mes parents m'enlacèrent tendrement. Ils m'offrirent une petite montagne de cadeau. Ma tante, en Afrique pour un voyage humanitaire m'envoya un magnifique collier africain fait main par un habitant du village où elle était. Mes parents me donnèrent surtout des livres, comme d'habitude. M'enfin, je vais pas me plaindre, j'adore lire.

Quand mon père partit prendre une douche, ma mère m'emmena dans la pièce la plus éloignée de la salle de bain, c'est à dire le grenier. Je laissa échapper un « beurk » de dégout en pénétrant dans la pièce toute poussiéreuse, avec une touche de naphtaline pour « harmoniser » le tout. Je dis :

- Euh... Maman ? Pourquoi tu nous à emmenées ici ?

- Il fallait que je te donne quelque chose, répondit ma mère.

- Et ce quelque chose est tellement important que Papa ne peut pas le voir.

Elle hocha de la tête d'un air crispé.

- Tiens, Hermione.

Elle me tendit un vieux livre très abimé. Mais je me doutait que dans le temps, il devait être magnifique. Les pages du livre était jaunies par le temps, et sa couverture en cuir était tannée. Un dessin était représenté sur la couverture. C'était une créature avec deux têtes d'aigles, dont les yeux te transperçait d'une telle manière qu'on pouvais avoir l'impression qu'ils essayait de tuer le premier qui toucherait à l'une de ses plumes.

- Et... c'est quoi ce dessin?dis-je en désignant l'aigle à deux tête du doigt.

- C'est les, hum, armoiries de ma famille, avoua Maman.

- Tes armoiries, hein ?

- Oui, _nos _armoiries, se défendit-elle.

- Ah. Et ce livre, il représente quoi ? Demandais-je d'un air gêné.

- C'est comme qui dirait, une sorte de relique. Vois-tu, tes grand-parents, moi, toi et nos ancêtres, faisons partis d'une grande et ancienne famille, qui fût dans le temps célèbre et respectée. Mais c'est une famille moldue ! Donc tu est une sorte, euh, d'exception à la règle...

- C'est bizarre, je sais pas si je dois le prendre pour un compliment...

- Pourtant, je fais touts pour !

Ma mère est assez rigide mais quand elle aborde un sujet délicat, elle fait tout pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qui lui a permit d'éviter de grosses crises de nerfs. C'est pour ça que je l'adore !

Puis, d'un coup, elle pouvait reprendre son sérieux aussi vite que moi ouvrant un livre que je n'ai jamais lu . Ce qu'elle fit, malheureusement :

- Mais fait très attention, d'accord ? Personne ne dois connaître son existence, même ton futur mari... juste ton enfant, quand il aura 11 ans seulement. Pas plus tôt, pas plus tard...

- Pourquoi ? Cacher des choses à sa famille n'amène qu'a des problèmes ! Même toi tu le dis !

- Je sais, mais certaines doivent êtres cachées plus que d'autre... Ah oui, je dois te dire, je sais que tu voulais pour tes futurs enfants pleins de frères et sœur, mais je suis désolée, la famille n'acceptera qu'un seul et unique enfant. Il va falloir que tu l'explique à ton mari... Mais il faut absolument assurer la prochaine générations. Si un membre ne peut pas avoir un enfant, sa famille doit tout faire pour sauvegarder la famille... Mais tu as de la chance, il y a deux ou trois siècles, il n'y avait pas la reproduction _in vitro _! Par contre, il y avait beaucoup de mariages arrangés...

- Ouh ! Je trouve ca super vieux jeu, ce truc, commentai-je.

- Bref. Mais il faut que je te parle d'autre chose. Une légende dans la famille.

- Elle parle de quoi ? Questionnai-je.

- Eh bien, elle parle d'un membre de la famille qui sera doublement spéciale. Tu est déjà, euh, spéciale, grâce ou a cause de ton statut de sorcière.

- T'es pas un peu en train de me dire que c'est moi la personne de la légende, là ?

- Je ne dis pas ça, mais voilà...

- Oui, mais il y a dû déjà avoir une personne qui était spéciale, dans la famille ?

- Oui, mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière...commença ma mère.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

- ...arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère, acheva t-elle.

- Oulà ! Bon, je crois que j'ai compris le concept .

- Les filles, vous êtes où ? Retentit une voix.

- Ah. Papa a finit sa douche, devinai-je.

- Ma mère hocha de la tête et haussa la voie pour que mon père l'entende :

- On est au grenier, on était entrain de, hum, regarder quelques souvenirs de la petite enfance de Hermione !

- Ah, Hermione ! Tu était un magnifique bébé ! Dit-il d'une voix rêveuse.

- Bah... Merci, Papa.

- Donc, vous sortez de ce nid à araignées ou il faut que j'aille vous cherchez ?

- Non, c'est bon ! On descend ! Cria ma mère.

- Ok. Hermione ? Tu te change, d'accord ? On va au parcs d'attraction !

- Cool ! Appréciai-je. Il me manquait, ce parc !

Je monta dans ma chambre, m'habilla rapidement et sortit de la maison pour aller dans la voiture. On démarra tranquillement. Malheureusement, le trajet pour le parc était très long, et je me lassa rapidement des paysages de villes au 1er plan, le 2ème étant de vagues collines qu'on voyait à peine à cause de la légère brume, temps typique quand on habite dans les environs de Londres.

Je soupira, et attendit avec peine la vue des montagnes russes et des manèges vertigineux qui composaient le parc d'attraction.

Mes parent détestaient les montagnes russes mais je ne leurs laissèrent pas le choix. On pénétra dans le petit wagon de 6 places et mes parents mirent la protection en hâte. J'entendis mon père murmurer :

- S'il vous plait, faîte que je ressorte indemne de cet engin de mort...

Je rigola et le moyen de locomotion commença à avancer doucement, augmentant sa vitesse au fur et à mesure de notre trajet. Mon père fit de même : plus on allait vite, plus il criait fort. Ma mère, elle, était crispée sur la ceinture et se retenait de crier. Moi, je levais les bras de plaisir et criai pour le fun.

Puis un « shtong » retentit. Tout le monde se tut, mon père y comprit. On se regardait tous avec effroi. Puis quelqu'un haussa les épaules, comme si c'était rien. Mais en avançant, je me rendis compte qu'on déviait des rails centimètres sur centimètres, à chaque tour de roues. Ma mère intercepta mon regard emplit de peur et réussis à décrisper sa bouche pour me dire :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'est pas du genre à avoir peur sur des montagnes russes, ma chérie.

- Regarde le wagon, Maman : il... Il quitte les rails !

Elle les regarda pendant quelques secondes seulement avec un air de perplexité, puis elle écarquilla ses yeux, et la peur se peignât sur son visage à son tour.

- Mieux vaut ne pas prévenir ton père, sinon il va faire une crise cardiaque ! Dis-t-elle dans une pâle tentative d'humour

- Oui bah de toute manière on va mourir ! Paniqua Hermione en commençant à pleurer. Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! Pas avant d'aller... Où tu sais !

- Chut ! Calme-toi et détend-toi ! Tout va bien se passer !

- Maman !

- Tais-toi Hermione ! N'ameute pas les passagers !

- Je...

- Hermione !

- Ok... Adieu, Maman, on se retrouve au Paradis.

- On va s'en tirer, je te le jure!

Et elle cracha sur le sol pour confirmer sa promesse.


	2. Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle

_Premièrement, excusez moi du retard que j'ai pris. J'vai pas chercher d'excuse. Je suis juste un peu flemmarde. Très, en y réfléchissant. _

_Bref. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire de PDV Hermione comme au dernier chapitre. Je fait tout à la troisième personne. Voilà ! _

_Bisous à tous _3 3

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, Hermione vit des gravats autour d'elle, des débris des rails et du wagon où elle était lors de l'accident.

Des cris retentirent, des sirènes se firent entendre. Des plaintes, aussi. Des plaintes désespérées, qui appelaient à l'aide. Peut-être les siennes, elle n'arrivait pas à le deviner. Hermione voulut se lever, mais un lourds poids la retenait au sol. Après un coup d'œil, elle vit que c 'était un morceau du mur du Labyrinthe de glace. Pourtant, après une petite déduction, elle se rappela que cette attraction était à l'autre bout du parc par rapport aux Montagnes Russes.

Comment a t-elle pu être projetée aussi loin ?

Elle attendit... une heure ? Deux heures ? Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait repris conscience. Elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Pourtant, elle patientait. Elle espérait... Non, positive, positive ! Elle _savait _que quelqu'un la trouverait. Elle le sentait. Mais, malgré sa grande patience, le temps se fit long et elle commençait à douter. Et si personne ne la trouvait ? Qu'elle en mourrait ? Hermione respira un grand coup, ferma les yeux, et cria à s'en casser la voix. Pendant un bon moment. Mais personne ne vint. Alors, elle continua à attendre.

_Plus loin, des sauveteurs cherchaient des corps. Un premier cru entendre quelque chose au loin._

« - Vous avez entendu, les gars ? Demanda ce dernier.

- A part toi, rien, Répondit un autre.

- Mais si ! Là-bas ! Insista t-il.

- C'est la fatigue qui te joue des tours, Steve. Tu devrait rentrer chez toi et te reposer.

- Je vous jure que j'ai entendu quelque chose, les gars. J'y vais ! Décida le apparemment dénommé Steve.

- Je crois que quelqu'un devrait l'accompagner. Ça serait mieux. Non... ? Tenta un autre.

- T'a raison, j'y vais, se résigna un de ses copains, se prénommant Frank . »

Ils marchèrent pendant 5, 10 minutes, et finalement, ils entendirent des bruits près du Labyrinthe de glace. Ils y accédèrent avec prudence, pour découvrir finalement un corps, celui d'Hermione (_Ça en même temps il peuvent pas le savoir_)tout recroquevillé, le visage un peu rouge.

« - Hey, petite, tu m'entend ?

- Oui, murmura Hermione d'une voix faible à force d'avoir crier.

- Bien. T'inquiète pas, on va te ramener chez toi. Frank ! Ajouta t-il à l'adresse de son coéquipier, c'est toi qui a la radio ?

- Ben ouais, je les appelle. Allô, l'ambulance ? … On a trouvé quelqu'un, une gosse, 11, 12 ans, je dirais. … Des blessures ? Ben, quelques égratignures, un coup de chance vu comment elle à été projetée ! Elle est quand même arrivée jusqu'au Labyrinthe de glaces ! Mais bon, une commotion cérébrale peut-être. … Un brancard ? Euh, bah, ouais, ça serait bien. Dans combien de temps ? … Ok, cool. Ouais, c'est ça, à tout de suite. Avec une infirmière ? … Oui ? Super. »

Frank se retourna vers Hermione et Steve et dit :

« - Tu vois petite, ils arrivent dans un 5 minutes ! »

Elle fit un faible sourire, et reposa sa tête sur le sol. Les 5 minutes passèrent assez vite, heureusement. Puis, les pas de 2, 3 personnes avec un brancard s'entendirent. La première s'approcha et s'agenouilla près d'Hermione et dit :

« - Bonjour, je suis l'infirmière Sonia, comment tu t'appelle ?

- Hermione

- Et tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda Sonia.

- Je... Oui... J'ai mal à la jambe gauche, je crois.

- Fais voir. »

Sonia regarda la jambe d'Hermione avec attention, puis elle hocha la tête, l'air convaincu.

« - Ta cheville est juste foulée, un miracle ! Elle sera guérie en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire : Guérison ! »

Sonia eu un petit sourire, et les deux brancardier la transportèrent sur le...brancard. Le retour fut un peu plus long, compte tenus du terrain accidenté et d'Hermione.

Quand ils arrivèrent près des ambulances, Hermione distingua des journalistes, accompagnés de caméras et des régisseurs son. Un médecin se dirigea vers eux quand ils accédèrent à l'ambulance.

- Bonjour, je me présente : Docteur Chintot.

Le docteur se tourna vers l'infirmière Sonia, et lui demanda :

« - Alors, qu'a la patiente ? Et d'abord, comment s'appelle t-elle ?

- Elle s'appelle Hermione, et elle a juste la cheville foulée ! Un miracle! Répéta t-elle avec ferveur !

- Oui, évidemment. Mais dites-moi, Sonia, quel est donc son nom de famille ? Nous en avons besoins pour le dossier ! »

L'infirmière piqua un fard, et balbutia :

« - Oh... Zut... Excusez-moi, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête... «

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire : « Ah les jeunes ! », puis se tourna vers Hermione, maintenant installée dans l'ambulance.

« - Alors, Hermione, quel est ton nom de famille, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Granger, répondit t-elle de bonne grâce.

- Hum, voyons voir... murmura le docteur en cherchant dans un dossier, D, E... Ah ! G, voilà ! Oui, bien sur, Hermione ! Nous t'avons déjà accueilli dans l'hôpital ! Pour une petite crise d'appendicite, je crois. Et tes parents... Je vais passer un coup de fil à l'hôpital... Oui ? Allô ? Est-ce que Jane et Charles Granger sont arrivés... Oui, mais... ? »

Un grand silence suivis ces paroles, le docteur hocha de la tête plusieurs fois, raccrocha puis rangea son téléphone, une mine sombre affichée sur son visage, mais ça, Hermione ne put le voir, l'homme était de dos par rapport à elle.

Quand le Dr. Chintot se retourna, il arborait une mine normale, enfin, la tête qu'il fait d'habitude, c'est à dire une mine sérieuse et impassible.

« - Bien, Hermione, on va te transférer vers un autre hôpital, le nôtre n'a plus de place. Nous gardons les dernières places pour des blessés plus grave. Désolé ! »

Les portes de l'ambulance se refermèrent, et Hermione se posa des questions : Pourquoi le docteur ne voulait pas lui dire dans quel état était ses parents ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien, surtout ? Hermione ne pouvait le dire. Elle ne pouvait que espérer.

De l'hôpital, on la fit sortir au bout d'une nuit d'observation. N'ayant aucune nouvelle de ses parents, ils la mirent dans un foyer pour les enfants.

Son arrivée dans le foyer se passa plutôt bien, même si côtoyer des enfants tous orphelins la gênait un peu, elle s'entendait bien avec la plupart des enfants. Évidemment, avec son caractère [de cochon], elle s'était fait quelques ennemis, même si Hermione ni prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention, puisque ses parents allaient la chercher dans pas longtemps... Non ?

Au bout de 2 semaines, Hermione commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Où étaient ses parents ?

Ce fût au bout de 3 jours que la terrible nouvelle arriva, ponctuée d'une légère note de bonheur :

_**Flash-back **:_

_Hermione se levait, une tristesse incroyable dans le cœur comme chaque matin. Elle se doucha, et se dirigea vers le réfectoire un peu miteux du foyer. Malgré ça, elle appréciait cet endroit, chaleureux et convivial. Elle se demandait si Poudlard est comme ça. En tous cas, elle espérait surtout qu'elle puisse y aller... Heureusement, le Professeur Dumbledore avait dis qu'il serait là si un problème pouvait empêcher sa venue... « C'est fréquent avec les nés-moldus » avait affirmé le prestigieux directeur._

_Peut après son petit déjeuner, elle fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur. Ses nouveaux amis lui avait dis que c'était trèèès rare que un pensionnaire fut « invité » à voir le directeur. Donc Hermione appréhendait un peu. Arrivée devant la porte, elle respira un grand coup, secoua ses épaules, puis frappa trois coups sur la lourde porte de bois massif. Un « Entrez. » très sobre se fit entendre, et Hermione poussa la porte avec un peu de difficulté : quelle idée en même temps de mettre une aussi lourde porte !_

_Le directeur, assez trapu, mais toutefois impressionnant dans son genre, l'accueillit avec une froideur qui ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. Il l'invita à s'asseoir, et Hermione s'installa tant bien que mal dans le beau -mais pas du tout confortable- fauteuil. Un silence pesant s'installa, interrompu par le directeur :_

_« -Miss Granger, je vous ai convoqué ici pour deux points D'abord, j'ai une triste chose à vous communiquer : J'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital où vos parents étaient hospitalisés._

_- Quoi ?! Je veux dire... Comment ?! Mais, le Docteur Chintot m'a dit qu'il était portés-disparus ! _

_- Miss, veuillez ne pas m' interrompre, c'est très malpoli, jeune fille ! Et ils ont dû être retrouvés, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ! »_

_Le directeur reprit son calme, respira profondément pour ne pas s'énerver sur la petite Granger, après tout, elle allait quand même apprendre une nouvelle atroce ! _

_« - Je voulais donc dire que la regrettable nouvelle est que... » _

_Pour la première fois depuis le début, le directeur paru gêné en voici la raison : _

_« - Je suis désolé, Miss Granger, mais vos parents n'ont pas survécus : Votre mère à l'opération très complexe qui pouvait la sauver, et votre père à fait une crise cardiaque en plongeant vers le sol._

_- Je... Non ! C'est impossible ! Elle m'avait promis !_

_- J'en bien peur que non ! Mais bon, s'il-vous-plait, j'aimerais juste vous parlez d'un dernier point, et je vous laisserez faire votre deuil._

_- Vous... Commença Hermione en s'énervant_

_- Non, je ne suis pas insensible à votre cas ! Croyez-moi ! Se défendit t-il._

_- Ok, très bien. Excusez-moi. Je suis calme._

_- Bon, je vous est aussi fait venir ici pour vous parlez de votre scolarité. Comme vous le savez, les Grandes Vacances touchent bientôt à leurs fins, et après votre arrivée ici, nous avons procédés à quelques recherches pour voir dans quel établissement scolaires vos parents vous on inscrit, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. Pourtant, c'est votre rentré au collège ! Et comment allez vous suivre votre cursus scolaire si vous n'êtes inscrite dans aucun collège ! Donc, je vous propose une solution qui... »_

_D'un coup, des « toc, toc, toc » se firent entendre, et les directeur cria :_

_« -Nous sommes occupés, repassez plus tard ! Donc je disais, Miss Granger, que... »_

_Les coups devinrent plus insistants, et la porte s'ouvrit sans autorisation :_

_« - Excusez-moi de vous dérangez ainsi, mais je vous ai entendu, à tout hasard, parlez de la scolarité de Miss Hermione Granger, et il se trouve que je suis l'un des professeurs du futur collège de la Miss. _

_- Excusez-moi, mais cela est impossible, la petite n'est inscrite dans aucun collège ! S'offusqua le directeur._

_- Mais bien sur que non ! Je me présente : Professeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Directeur du Collège Poudlard ! »_

_Hermione, d'un coup, était passé d'une mine sombre à une mine éclairée, même si la tristesse serrait toujours son cœur d'une manière poignante._

_« - Miss Granger est inscrite dans une prestigieuse école privée depuis sa naissance. Elle n'est juste pas répertoriée._

_- Euh, mais, voyons... Pour la première fois, le directeur (du foyer) parut déstabilisée. » _

[Je mettrai un « D » majuscule pour dire que c'est le Directeur de Poudlard ! *A dire avec une grosse voix d'un air très théâtraaale!* OK, c'est bon, j'arrête, c'est une petite crise passagère.]

_Puis, après un regard très lourd de sens vers le directeur (du foyer) , Dumbledore hocha de la tête. _

_« - Oui, bien sur, il n'y a aucun problème, Miss Granger ira à ce collège ! _

_- Bien, nous sommes d'accord. Miss Granger, Mr le directeur, salua Dumbledore._

_- Attendez, attendez ! Cria Hermione en se levant vers le Directeur, Professeur, comment vous avez fait ça ! C'est incroyable ! Je vais l'apprendre, au Collège Poudlard ? _

_- Miss Granger, voyons, je vous en pris, calmez-vous ! Vous verrez bien ça. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacance, Miss, et toutes mes condoléances pour vos parents_

_- Comment le savez vous ? »_

_Mais le Directeur était déjà partit. Hermione secoua de la tête, puis sortit du bureau sous l'autorisation du directeur. Elle alla dans sa chambre, et commença à pleurer la mort de ses parents._

_**Fin du flash-black**_

2 jours après cet épisode, alors qu'elle avait fait la découverte du chemin de Traverse avec un employé de Poudlard et ses achats pour l'année, et qu'elle faisait une petite sieste, elle entendit une personne s'introduire dans sa chambre.

Mais elle ne sentit pas la piqure qui l'endormit plus profondément qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Ni les deux personnes qui la soulevèrent, et la transportèrent en dehors.

Encore moins la voiture qui démarra en trombe.

Par contre, elle sentit très bien la douceur du matelas où on la déposa avec délicatesse.

_Dernier petit mot :_

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et que le chapitre est assez long. _


End file.
